


100 Kinks Challange #1 Destiel

by AriEagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Just a thing I wrote, M/M, Trying to do that 100 kinks thing, this was an attempt at the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriEagle/pseuds/AriEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda my first attempt at the 100 Kinks challenge. </p><p>Number 1: Kissing.</p><p>Destiel. Cas and Dean have been married for ages. Dean is a mechanic and runs his own business. Dean and Cas have 2 kids. Cas is a writer and stays home with the kids. Dean comes home late one day and cuteness ensues.</p><p>Feel free to comment and tell me if I messed up :P</p><p>http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Kinks Challange #1 Destiel

Seeing that most of the lights were off when he pulled up the drive way Dean made sure to be quiet when opening the front door, or at least try to be, since he was holding a ton of paperwork that all needed to be done by last week. Somehow managing to close and lock the front door with his elbows Dean made his way through the mostly dark house to his office, noting their bedroom lamp and one of the lounge lamps were still on so he figured that Cas must have either waited up for him or, more likely, fallen asleep on the couch. Before going and finding out where Cas was Dean decided to check on the kids first, just to make sure they were ok and because he secretly loved watching them sleep. Their chests rising and falling and hearing the little noises they made when they were dreaming. He went into Elias first and stood over his crib, thinking. 

~

At first it had been Cas who wanted kids. Dean had always been scared that he would be a shit parent just like his own father had been. But when Lailah was born Dean knew that there was nothing on Earth that would prevent him from being there for his baby, their little girl, the one they had fought so hard to have. Two years later it had been Dean who brought up the idea of having a second child. It was easier the second time around, they had proved to themselves, to each other, to everyone that they were more than capable of being parents. When they found out a year later that they were having a boy Dean felt a little of that fear he had felt all those years ago when Cas first brought up the idea of having kids creep back in. Dean didn’t know how to parent a boy and he didn’t want this one to hate him, to be as disappointed in him as he had been in his own father. But this time he knew he had to talk to Cas about how he was feeling. He couldn’t go through all that fear and worry again by himself. Bringing it up had been hard for him. He had never been great at talking about his feelings but Cas listened to all his fears and seemed to know exactly what to say. As usual. It took a while for Dean to realise that he could do it. They had managed with Lailah, they could manage with the new baby. 

The one thing they really struggled with the most was picking a name. They had found out Lailah was a girl at 20 weeks and it took them until a week after she was born to finally decide on a name. They struggled almost as much to pick Elias’ name. It wasn’t until the day he was born, until they were holding him when it came to Dean. 

They had been allowed to take him home the day he was born, the surrogate had to stay a little while longer but she had been more than happy for them to take him home as soon as they were allowed. But with one condition, knowing how long it took them to pick Lailah’s name, she told them they had until the next day to decide. She knew them well enough that one of the names they were considering would be the one they would eventually pick. She knew they just needed a little push to get them to actually decide. 

Lailah was staying at Ellen and Bobby’s for another few nights for them to get used to having a new baby in the house so from the time they arrived home to the time they finally decided to try to get some sleep all they did was hold and stare at him. 

It was about 10.30 that first night, they were already exhausted, Cas was sitting on the floor, leaning against the crib and Dean was sitting in the rocking chair holding the baby, just staring at him, when the name came to him.

“Elias.”

Cas, who had been nodding off, got such a fright from the sudden noise that he hit the back of his head on the crib, “Ouch, crap! What?”

“I said ‘Elias’.”

Rubbing the back of his head Cas stood up and walked over to Dean and stared at their sons face for a minute before looking at Dean with that intense look he always had when he was thinking really hard about something.

“Elias?”

Dean nodded and looked up at Cas for the first time since they had started speaking, “Yeah, I mean, I know it wasn’t at the top of our list but…” Looking down at the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms, “I think it fits him.”

~

Startled out of his reminiscing as Elias grumbled in his sleep Dean grinned. He never thought in his wildest dreams that this would be his life. Quietly leaving Elias’ room and pulling the door closed he crossed the hall to Lailah’s room, noting that the door was wide open, he walked in. Her bed was empty, her blankets were mostly on the floor, and she and her teddy was nowhere to be seen. Dean chuckled to himself, fixed up her bed, turned her lamp on so he wouldn’t trip and he went out to the lounge where, he had a hunch, he would find his husband and little girl asleep on the sofa.  
Rounding the corner Dean stopped in the doorway. Cas was fast asleep on the couch with Lailah curled up next to him, clutching her teddy. Just where Dean thought they would be. 

Careful, so not to disturb Cas or wake Lailah, Dean gently picked her up. Straightening up and cradling her to his chest Dean made sure she was still holding her teddy and, with one last look to check that Cas was still asleep, he took her to her bed. 

Slowly, to make sure he wasn’t going to step on any of her toys, he carried her to her bed. Dean tucked her in, making sure she still had her teddy he stood back. One day she wasn’t going to need to sleep with her teddy anymore. One day she wouldn’t need him to carry her or tuck her into bed. That was something Dean didn’t really want to think about. Someday she wasn't going to need either of them anymore. She was growing up so fast.  
Dean realised he had turned into a sappy old man and that made him laugh. Making a mental plan of the room he took one last look at his little girl before turning her lamp off and leaving the room as quietly as possible while weaving through all her toys on the way out.  
Now he knew the kids were safe in their beds he went back out to the lounge. Cas was still exactly where Dean had left him. As Dean sank into the other couch he realised just how tired he actually was. It was already after 11pm and he had left for work at 7.30 that morning. It had been a long day. Feeling the exhaustion of the long day suddenly wash over him he leaned back and closed his eyes for a second. Even though his days were long and the work was hard it was worth it being able to have Cas home most days with the kids. 

Cas. 

He sat up again. He had hardly seen or spoken to Cas today, their lives were so busy with the kids and with work that they had to plan weeks in advance if they wanted to spend time together. Dean made a vow to himself to make more of an effort on that front from now on. There were other people at work that could help with the paperwork, he was just being a jerk insisting that he could do everything himself when he was really working himself to the bone. Coming back from his thoughts he realised that Cas’ eyes were on him. 

Cas grinned sleepily at his husband, “When did you get here?”

Dean closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, “Like, 10.30? Lailah was asleep with you on the couch so I checked on Elias, put Lailah back in her bed and then came back out here. I didn’t want to wake you…”

Cas smiled got up from where he had been lying, stretched, and went and sat next to Dean, “Of course you didn’t…” 

Dean just grinned, “Shut up and come here…” 

Cas was moving closer when they heard Elias start to cry and groaned in unison. Dean went to move but Cas pulled him back, “No you don’t, I’ll get him, go to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Dean grinned and Cas went off to see what was the problem with Elias. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a second before jumping up and going to their bedroom where he promptly fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep. 

After settling Elias Cas went and turned the lounge light off and then laughed when he got to their bedroom and saw Dean, fully clothed, asleep on the bed. Waking Dean just enough so he could help, Cas pulled Deans pants and shirt off and helped him into bed before stripping himself and getting into bed too. After he turned the light off he heard Dean mumble, 

“Love you Cas.”

Rolling to face Dean he kissed him on the forehead, 

“Love you too Dean.”

Even though he was mostly asleep Dean somehow managed to wrap his arms around Cas and pull him closer, Cas was more than happy to wriggle closer to Dean. Cas gave his husband another kiss, on the lips this time, and even in his mostly asleep state Dean was able to reciprocate which made Cas smile. 

Resting his forehead on Dean’s chest Cas sighed happily and they both fell into a much needed sleep. That was until Lailah decided that they had had enough sleep and 5.30 in the morning was the right time for them to be up.


End file.
